


Tale of Coffee Hearts

by SquiddlesScribbles



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: College AU, Edel and Ebine are Ahiru n Tutu's moms because if you couldn't tell i love them, F/M, coffee shop AU, rewrite of an older fic of mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddlesScribbles/pseuds/SquiddlesScribbles
Summary: Ahiru starts spending her time in a new coffee shop after developing a crush on the cute barista: Mytho. Her attendance catches the attention of Rue, the girl who has had her sights set on Mytho for awhile. In the end, their battle is fought during a school-run talent show. Who will win the right to vie for Mytho's attention? Rewrite of 'Raven's Coffee Shop'. Mythiru.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Mytho (Princess Tutu), Edel/Ebine (moms)
Kudos: 3





	Tale of Coffee Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raven's Coffee Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425430) by [SquiddlesScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddlesScribbles/pseuds/SquiddlesScribbles). 



Mornings have a way of sneaking up on unsuspecting sleepers, often disorienting and always unwanted. When Ahiru’s eyes snapped open at 9AM on the dot, a new emotion associated with mornings came to play: fear. She only spared the clock one glance, her sleep-blurred eyes reading ‘9:00’ in flashing blue light. 

Another tendril of fear curled in her chest and she quickly hopped out of bed to throw on an outfit from her closet: a yellow long sleeved crew neck, a pair of high waisted acid-wash jeans which she tucked the shirt into, and her well-worn pair of orange and white tennis shoes. 

As she was leaving the house and grabbing her duck patterned canvas bag to sling over her shoulder, she gave her face a once-over in the mirror in the foyer. Her bright, ocean-blue eyes stared back at her, along with her bright orange and braided hair. She pushed a couple of fly-aways behind her ear and set off. 

Ahiru was supposed to be on campus an hour ago, at 8 in the morning, but her alarm hadn’t gone off that morning. 

_ Great, _ she thought as she sped-walked down the sidewalk toward Goldcrown University.  _ Only a couple weeks into the semester and I’m already starting to wake up late. _

Despite being somewhat late, she couldn’t help but slow her pace and look up at the beautiful trees as she walked. She was on the street closest to campus, and it was lined with large maple trees, each of their leaves painted a different shade of red, orange, and yellow. Ahiru loved her small town in the fall--all seasons really--but fall would always be her favorite. 

Once she reached the end of the street, she was quickly snapped out of her reverie and made her way to her classroom. 

Upon walking up to the wooden door, she grabbed the door handle and turned it. Or at least, she tried to turn it. 

It was… locked?

Why?

Ahiru peeked into the window on the door and found the classroom to be pitch black. She scratched her head in confusion, quickly pulling out her phone to check the time. 

It was… 6:30 in the morning?

Ahiru smacked her hand to her forehead. Of course it was, there was no way she could  _ actually _ have been an hour late, her sister or one of her parents would have woken her up before then. 

She sighed and slumped over, disappointed in herself for messing up so badly. Thankfully for her, no one she knew had seen her show up two hours early for class. 

Figuring she had time to kill, Ahiru made her way off of campus. 

Every day on her way to class, she had passed a small, pretty coffee shop, called Raven’s Coffee Shop. In the large shop window, the name was printed in gold lettering, and framed with lovely twinkling fairy lights. From what she’d seen on the outside, it looked really cozy, and she always meant to stop in for a cup to check it out, but never had the time as she was usually running late. 

Today, she had two hours to waste so she finally got an opportunity to go in. Plus, she was in desperate need of a cup of strong coffee. 

The aforementioned coffee shop was located on the street lined with maple trees, and it didn’t take Ahiru long to find it. Peering inside, she saw it looked the same as it always did when she passed, with cute little tables covered in white, scallop-edged tablecloths, wooden and straight-backed chairs, with the tables decorated with little paper lanterns surrounded by a wreath of leafy vines. Ahiru was already smiling gently from the aesthetic as she stepped in, jingling the little bell above the door. Her gaze strayed from the homely and warm decor to the barista behind the counter- whose honey-colored eyes nearly struck her down where she stood. He was  _ so _ handsome, with pretty round eyes, a gentle smile and the striking white locks of hair framing his soft features. He looked absolutely princely. And very, eerily familiar. Where had she seen him before?

Realizing she’d been standing still for all of a minute or so, Ahiru mechanically sprung into action, making her way to the counter with stiff limbs. She self-consciously smoothed down the fly-aways that always managed to escape her braid, and cleared her throat. 

“Welcome to Raven’s Coffee Shop,” The lad started, his voice rich but quiet. Ahiru spied his name tag:  _ Mytho _ . Then she remembered him, he was in one of her classes. She’d only ever caught glimpses of the boy, heard snippets of his voice, but she knew his brother. Sort of. Tutu was friends with his brother, more like, and she’d heard Mytho’s name from her sister. “What can I get for you?” 

“Uhm, uh-” Ahiru’s eyes glanced at the chalkboard menu behind Mytho’s head, each of the different drinks and bakery goods displayed in sprawling hand-written print. “A- A small, uh, small iced coffee with lots of cream and sugar-” she was going to just leave it at that, but her stomach quickly voiced its complaints. “-a-and a strawberry scone, p-please. Uh, and thank you.” 

They made the transaction, the bit of money she received as change from the ten-dollar bill she’d handed him going into the tip jar. 

Mytho grabbed a clear disposable cup, sharpie poised in his hand. “Can I get your name?” He asked, curious eyes meeting her’s. 

“Huh?” She chirped, head tilting in confusion. 

A small chuckle bubbled from his lips, an easy smile returning to his face. “For the order?” 

Ahiru mentally smacked her hand to her face. Duh. “O-Oh-! It’s, it’s Ahiru.” 

“Thanks, Ahiru. I’ll have it out in a minute.” He said, flashing another gentle smile that seemed to be his signature, before turning and starting on her drink. 

The poor, nervous redhead nodded despite his back being turned to her, and shifted to stand at the other side of the corner, where a little paper on the surface dictated that this was where the orders were to be picked up. Her fingers fidgeted with a loose thread on the embroidered duck on her canvas bag as she waited, her eyes shifting to look around the coffee shop once again. It was like something out of an aesthetic magazine, perfect for such a chilly autumn day. 

Mytho’s voice once again startled Ahiru out of her little reverie, as he handed over the iced coffee and paper bag with the scone in it. “Have a nice day.” He said, flashing a smile. 

“Y-You- you too. Uhm, thanks a-again!” She said happily, deciding to sit down at one of the tables on the far end of the coffee shop. 

She’d considered walking back home, but figured it would be a waste of time and energy since she’d only be home for another hour before she’d have to leave again. The coffee shop was close to campus, and she could get some work done while she was here- while subtly ogling the cute barista all the while. Ahiru cracked open her laptop, deciding she might as well get a headstart on the essay that Professor Drosselmeyer had assigned first and foremost. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my fic Raven's Coffee Shop! The original is still up on my profile, if you'd like to check it out! All comments and criticisms are encouraged!


End file.
